1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to weed pulling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weed puller apparatus which may be selectively secured to an individual's foot for effecting ambulatory and selective weeding of desired locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has set forth various weed pullers for use in removal of undesirable growth. Such apparatus, however, has heretofore been of a cumbersome or awkward nature in use requiring bending and manipulation of such apparatus to the detriment of individuals with impaired physical abilities, such as bad backs and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,348 to Close wherein a weed pulling apparatus is provided with an elongate handle and a bifurcated weed pulling element positioned remotely relative to the handle with a rearwardly positioned foot operative leverage portion to remove weeds by the bifurcated plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,382 to Wheeler provides a weed puller formed with an elongate shank with an upper loop for receiving an individual hand therethrough, with a lowermost end formed with a claw portion for removal of weeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,165 to Nelson sets forth an elongate handle formed with a plurality of downwardly projecting prongs with a fulcrum portion extending orthogonally relative to a lowermost end of the handle for leveraging weeds from soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,619 to Redmond sets forth a plier like implement for grasping weeds therebetween to effect their removal manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,700 to Arzoian sets forth an elongate loop member formed with a forward projection extending from a base thereof to enable fulcruming of the apparatus relative to a weed fixed within a soil environment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved weed puller apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.